The New Girl, Tris
by mockingjay35
Summary: Tris is a little troubled. Her dad died and her mom is dating a man named David. After many encounters with the police her mom decides to send her to her Aunt Tori. Badass Tris has walls put up. Can someone break them down? Rated T for language.
1. Impressive

**Tris's POV**

Ugh! This is so unfair! My mom is making me move to Chicago with my Aunt Tori. I know it's for a "good reason" but still. Ever since my dad died I haven't been the same. I started changing more when my mom started dating a guy named David. He was cool at first but then he was acting like he was my father so I went into a stage of rebellion. The innocent little Beatrice was dead. I am now Tris. I have a belly button piercing and a black stud in my nose. On my right hip there's a heart with an infinity symbol inside and on my collar bone there's three ravens. I also have a rose that grows from my left hip to below my chest. I have flames on my right arm. So yeah, I have tattoos and piercings. I also had a few...encounters with the police. Nothing serious. I just am undefeated in hand-to-hand combat and use it as self-defense if someone provokes me or attempts to start a fight. The cops don't always believe that considering how many places I'm banned from.

"Attention passengers. We have landed in Chicago. We hope you enjoy your stay here in Chicago. Thank you for flying with Divergent Airlines," the voice says. We get off the plane and I grab my bags from baggage claim. I go outside and see a woman with a blue streak in her hair holding a sign that says "Tris Prior". Cool, I have red tips. I already like her.

"Hey!" I wave at her. "I'm Tris."

She comes up to me and says, "Hey Tris. Welcome to Chicago. I'm Tori. You probably don't remember me. I haven't seen you since you were 2 years old."

"Yeah sorry."

"Anyways, ready to go? I own this snack bar at the mall, you could come with me there and meet some new friends."

"No thanks. I'm good."

"Too bad, you're coming."

"You're pushy. I like you, you don't give up easily."

"Well that's nice to know. I don't really want to be stuck with a teenager that hates me. Don't think of me as your mom, think of me as your awesome Aunt Tori."

"I already do."

"Why thank you."

_TIME SKIP_

After I got settled in, Tori and I went to her snack bar and opened up. It's noon so I'm hungry. I make myself a burger and get out the last of the cake I made when I was at home. It's chocolate. I'm pretty good at baking and cooking. I go to a booth and sit down. I start eating and that's when whole school comes in. Her place really is popular. I just quietly eat in the corner and when I'm done, I put in my earbuds and listen to music while drawing. I love drawing. It's one of the things I like to do that's legal.

"Yo Tris!" Tori yells. I pull out my earbuds and stuff everything back into my bag. I run over to Tori and ask, "What's up?"

"I wanted you to meet my favorite group of teenagers," she tells me.

"I'm not social." I tell her,

"Too bad," she grabs my arm and shoves me to where some people my age are sitting. "Guys, this is my niece, Tris. Tris, this is my favorite group of teenagers. Christina, Marlene, Lauren, Shauna, Lynn, Will, Uriah, Zeke, and Four."

"Hi!" Christina greets to cheerily. "Oh my god! I love your hair! Your nose piercing and tattoo are cool too."

"Thanks?"

"Are you gonna go to Divergent High?"

"Yeah. What's it to you?"

"Well the girls here are cheerleaders and the guys here are football players."

"I can tell. You're to cheery for my taste, just like the people at my old school."

"What's your problem?" The guy, Zeke asks.

"I'm a bitch."

They stare at me for a second like I'm crazy until I say, "I'm pretty good at reading people. I can see right through all of you."

"Really?" Lauren scoffs. "I'd like to see you try."

"OKay. Will and Christina like each other but don't do anything about it. I can tell by the way they look at each other. Marlene and Uriah should be together by what I've gathered. Same thing with Zeke and Shauna. Lynn, since you have a shaved head, I'm gonna go with you're sick of guys underestimating you and every other girl. Lauren, you put up a tough exterior when really, you are just tryong not to get hurt by anyone. And you, number boy, you look like someone with mommy and daddy issues." I guess.

"H-how did you do that?" Will stutters.

"Easy. You look at Christina the way my dad looked at my mom and she looks at you the way my mom looked at my dad. Marlene and Uriah are way too obvious and again, same with Zeke and Shauna. Lynn, Lauren, and Four have the same situation as someone I know." I explain.

"Okay then." Uriah says.

"I like her, she should be a part of our group." Marlene claims. Everyone agrees and I roll my eyes and sit down. They talk for a while and zone out until Shauna says my name.

"Huh?" I look at her confused.

"I asked you why you moved here," Shauna tells me.

"I've had...issues." I say not wanting to tell more. They look at me expectantly and I sigh. I guess these people will be my friends so I should explain things to them. "Okay, I've been in a little trouble with the law. Nothing major."

"What did you do?" Lauren asks.

"I've put a few people in the hospital for provoking me or starting a fight with me. I'm banned from some places in California, Mexico, Canada, and Texas. I've entered personal property. I've vandalized some places and pulled a couple major and minor pranks." They all look at me, shocked.

"Someone like you can't put someone in a hospital," Four states. I raise an eyebrow and say, "That a challenge number boy?"

"Yes, yes it is. If you can beat me in knife throwing, gun shooting, and in a fight, then you can slap me. If I win, you have to kiss me." he says. Everyone looks shocked and I shrug.

"I will never miss a chance to slap a pansy cake," I say. Everyone now looks at me.

"How do you know that word?" Uriah asks.

"I heard my mom say it when she was arguing with David." I tell them.

"Who's your mom?" Zeke asks.

"Why do you want to know?" I raise an eyebrow. "Are you people stalkers or something?"

"No, just who's your mom?" Zeke asks again.

"Santa Clause." I say sarcastically.

"Fine, don't tell us," Uriah pouts.

"Come on, let's go see Tris attempt to beat the all mighty Four," Christina says. We all get up and go to what I think is the gym. They tell me it's a place where people learn self-defense. I nod and we head to the knife throwing station.

"To be nice, I'll let you warm up and see what you're up against." Four smirks. Everyone is watching but they are in a far corner by the vending machines and benches. He goes to a punching bag and after a couple minutes, knocks it off it's chain. I scoff and roll my eyes.

"Is that the best you can do?" I raise an eyebrow. I look over at the group and see everyone surprised I'm not intimidated. I know better though. I go to another punching bag and punch it then kick it. It doesn't move but I know I've made an impact.

"Well, that's nice." Four says and everyone starts laughing. I turn it around and everyone gasps. Apparently they see the hole I've made in the punching bag.

"You were saying?" I smirk.


	2. Food, kisses, and crushes!

**Tris's POV**

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU PUT A FREAKING HOLE IN THE DAMN PUNCHING BAG?!" Zeke exclaims.

"I'm not telling you," I smirk. "Ready for knife throwing?"

"Y-yes," Four stutters. Good. He's intimidated. I also know I'm good with knife throwing so this'll be fun.

"Ladies first," he hands me a knife put I give it back and say, "no, cocky pansy cakes first."

He rolls his eyes and picks up three knives. First one...bullseye...second one...next to the first one, bullseye...third one...a centimeter outside the bullseye. I then go to the other target and grab three knives. I also ask Christina for her scarf. All of them look at me weirdly as she hands it to me. I blindfold myself then throw the three knives. When I take off the blindfold I see the three knives in the bullseye. I smirk and go back to everyone who looks shocked.

"Well I think it's safe to say Tris won," Christina states. They all nod and we head over to the guns and targets. Four picks up the gun and shoots three times. All in the bullseye. I'm not so good with guns after the incident but I''ll try my best. I shoot the first two times and they make the bullseye. But the third one is just a little next to the bullseye. I mutter a curse and Four is declared winner.

"Now you have to fight me. Or you can just kiss me and admit defeat," Four smirks.

"Never," I glare at him.

_TIME SKIP __**(A/N:I really don't feel like describing the fight.)**_

We've been fighting for a while, this guy's good. I'm knocked down when he punches me in the head. He pins me down for a minute then gets up. Everyone claps and says, "good fight".

"That took longer than expected," Four tells me.

"You're good. I _was_ undefeated in hand-to-hand combat," I say.

"You're good too. But you need to keep the tension on your stomach and use your knees and elbows more," he gives me advice. We go back to Tori's snack bar and when we get there it's almost empty. It seems we've been gone for a while. It's now 4:00 p.m. so Tori's has been empty for about an hour or so now. We sit down at the big booth and order some milkshakes.

"Okay, it's on me you guys. What do you want?" I take out a pencil and notepad.

**_Me-chocolate_**

**_Christina-strawberry_**

**_Shauna-vanilla_**

**_Lynn-chocolate_**

**_Lauren-chocolate_**

**_Marlene-strawberry_**

**_Four-chocolate_**

**_Will-vanilla_**

**_Zeke-strawberry_**

**_Uriah-chocolate_**

**_Chocolate:5_**

**_Strawberry:3_**

**_Vanilla:2_**

I give the paper to Tori and she gives me 2 trays, 5 milkshakes on each. I balance both of them easily and take them back. Tori tells me to consider waitressing here for some extra cash and I tell her I'll take the job. I guess I'm working here now. I give everyone their orders and sit back down.

"So Tris, how are you liking your first day in Chicago?" Marlene asks me. I shrug and take a sip of my milkshake. We talk for a little and before we know it, it's 5:00 p.m. so yeah. I guess I am a little hungry.

"Hey Tori! Can I whip up something for dinner in the back?" I ask. She nods and tells me she's going home. I go back to cook and when I'm done, it's 7:00 p.m. and we're all hungry. It wouldn't have taken so long but I made my famous chocolate cake. I give everyone their dinner and sit down to eat mine.

"This is really good!" Christina exclaims. "Where'd you learn to cook like this?"

"I just taught myself. When I wasn't getting in trouble I was cooking, learning self defense, singing, dancing, or playing the guitar, piano, drums, or flute." I tell them.

"Is there anything you can't do?" Zeke raises both his eyebrows.

"Yes, there's a ton of things. But I'm not willing to share any of those things with you people," I scoff.

"Not even your best friend? Pretty please?" Christina begs.

"Nope" I pop the "P".

"Did you make any dessert?" Uriah earns a smack in the head from Marlene and and elbow in the gut from Lynn.

"Don't ask her to do too much," Lauren scolds.

"You're gonna scare her away. I can't lose another best friend!" Christina pouts. Everyone laughs and I say, "actually, I made my famous chocolate cake. I was experimenting one day and created this awesome recipe."

I go to the kitchen and cut everyone a slice. I give all of them a piece and they dig in. All their eyes light up and they devour the rest. I laugh, "so I assume you liked it?" They nod and Uriah and Zeke beg me for the recipe. "No one can ever know my recipe. I like keeping secrets. Even if you're my friends." I remember I'm being a little too friendly. They're bringing back the Tris that used to play with Caleb in the backyard, the Tris that was loved by her family, the Tris that used to be innocent. They're bringing back Beatrice.

"So Tris," Four begins. "I never got my kiss."

Everyone looks at me expectantly and I roll my eyes.

**Four's POV**

She rolls her eyes. I really like Tris even though I only met her today. She's beautiful, talented, and brave. Everyone starts telling her to kiss me and eventually they all chant, "KISS KISS KISS!" Tris glares daggers into them and then me. She grabs my shirt and pulls me down. She looks me dead in the eye and then kisses me. Electricity surges through my veins. I hear whistling and clapping in the background and we pull apart. She smirks and then walks out the door.

"OMG!" the girls squeal. "YOU TOTALLY LIKE HER!"

"W-what? N-no I d-don't!" I stutter. Damn it!

"You stuttered!" Will points out.

"Face it man," Uriah makes a whipping motion and sound.

"You're whipped," Zeke finishes. I roll my eyes ad leave. I can hear the guys laughing and girls squealing. All I can think about is the kiss.

**Tris's POV**

I just realized something. I like Four!


	3. Enemy

**Tris's POV**

I wake up to Demons by Imagine Dragons blasting on my alarm clock. I put on my dad's old UCLA sweatshirt and some worn out jeans. When I get down, Tori's waiting by the counter holding up a chocolate chip muffin and some milk for me. The muffin gets eaten and the milk is all gone within a minute. I put on my converse then head out and start walking to school. I had a motorcycle but mom said I wasn't allowed to have it anymore when I...um...kind of, brought it up to the roof and landed on our neighbor's roof. The neighbor across the street. When I get to school, I see Christina and the gang. They motion for me to come over and they ask me what faction I'm in.

"Faction? What's a faction?" I ask.

"Oh yeah, you're new. The Amity are the peaceful ones, the Abnegation are the selfless ones, the Candor are the truthful ones, the Erudite are the smart ones, and the Dauntless are the brave ones." Zeke says.

"I am still confuzzled." I say.

"Confuzzled?" Christina raises an eyebrow. I nod.

"Never mind that." Marlene says.

"Tell her about the factions." Shauna says.

"I don't know how to explain it." Lynn says.

"Then just let Will do it." Lauren tells her.

"Why not me?" Uriah asks.

"SOMEONE TELL ME ABOUT THE GOD DAMN FACTIONS!" I snap.

"There's five groups at this school. The Amity, who value peacefulness. The Abnegation, who value selflessness. The Candor, who value honesty. The Erudite, who value intelligence. And the Dauntless who value bravery. Based on past records, the school chooses what faction you will be in." Will explains.

"Hm... I've been in too many fights to be Amity. I'm not selfless and I lie way too often. I would never ever picture myself in Erudite. So I'm guessing I'd be Dauntless." I say.

"You seem totally Dauntless too. I think it's safe to say you're right. We saw you yesterday. You're good." Four admits. "We're all in Dauntless too. You're with us then. Just watch out for some other Dauntless members." Four warns me.

"Yeah, like Peter Hayes's little group," Christina sneers. "Little bastard thinks he can get away with anything."

"Peter Hayes?" I raise an eyebrow.

"He's Dauntless's bully. His sister, Molly, and brother, Drew, are his minions. They're triplets but Peter's the oldest with Drew being youngest," Uriah tells me.

"What did he do?" I ask.

"Last year, he stabbed a guy in the eye with a butter knife." Zeke says.

I gasp, "why?"

"Because the guy, Edward, was dating Peter's ex, Myra," Marlene says.

"After that Edward had moved away with Myra following because she claimed they were in love." Lauren tells me.

"I think it's stupid. I hate all guys." Lynn scowls. "They think that they are better than girls but-"

"We get it!" Shauna cuts her off. "Men are pigs and girls are awesome. End of story. Move on."

The bell rings and I make my way to the locker. After I get everything I need, I head to class. Apparently, all the Dauntless have the same schedules. They don't like the factions mixing. I'm on my way to class when I'm pushed up against a locker.

"May I help you?" I ask the boy with jet black hair and green eyes.

"Yes. I'm Peter," he introduces.

"Well? What do you want?" I start getting impatient.

"You," he goes in for a kiss but I slap him and knee him in the groin. As I walk away I hear him saying, "you're being warned once and only once newbie. Watch your back here bitch. Don't mess with the wrong people."

I arrive in class thinking, _I just made a new enemy. And his name...Peter Hayes._


	4. Music

**Four's POV**

Tris comes into class looking very pissed off. Christina asked what happened and then Tris starts rambling on about something. I can only make out one word, Peter. I stiffen a little when Peter comes in. Tris looks like she's ready to murder someone. The bell rings and the teacher comes in. The next few periods fly by pretty quickly. Before I know it, it's lunch.

"Hey Tris, wanna walk with me to lunch?" I ask.

"Sure," she says. We walk to the cafeteria and find our friends.

"FOUR! TRIS! OVER HERE!" Zeke waves at us.

"Zeke and Uriah are having a party tomorrow, wanna come?" Shauna asks.

"Uh...I don't really-" Tris gets cut off by Marlene.

"Come one, it'll be fun! Pretty please Tris?" Marlene begs.

"Oh she's going. Even if I have to drag her there myself." Christina says.

"Well I guess I'm going then." Tris says. The rest of lunch is filled with a ton of random topics. The bell rings and we head off to Art. Uriah, Marlene, Tris, and I sit down at a table. The teacher says to draw whatever we want. I look over at Tris and see her drawing a pair of eyes. Blue eyes.

"That's really good Tris," I say. She blushes and mutters a thanks. We head off to music and the teacher assigns us partners. She will also choose what type of song we sing. She puts up the list and we see who we're paired up with. I hope I don't get Nita again after last year's incident.

**Will...Christina=Don't You Want Me**

**Zeke...Shauna=Marry You**

**Uriah...Marlene=Happy**

**Lauren...Lynn=Girls Just Wanna Have Fun**

**Nita...Matthew=Love Potion #9**

**Peter...Drew=We Will Rock You**

**Al...Eric=Party Rock Anthem**

**Four...Tris=Tongue Tied**

" ! There's been a mistake! I'm supposed to be paired with Four! We're so good together!" Nita exclaims. I inwardly scream "NO WE AREN'T!" and inwardly puke.

"Tris and Four have the chemistry down though. That's what's really important." tells her. "I've either put you guys in a ship or put you guys with a friend. You have 10 minutes to practice and then we're starting."

Tris and I practice, she has the most beautiful voice I've ever heard. Right when we're finished, time's up. First "Willstina" goes and then "Zauna" then "Urlene" then Lauren and Lynn then "Matthita" then Peter and Drew then Al and Eric. We have 10 minutes left of class and it's our turn. Apparently, we're "Fourtris", crazy Amity. I grab an electric guitar and and Tris goes to the keyboard.

_Both:Take me to your best friend's house_

_Go around this round about_

_Oh yeah_

_Take me to your best friend's house_

_I loved you then and I love you now_

_Oh yeah_

_Don't take me tongue tied_

_Don't wave no goodbye_

_Don't...right!_

_Me:Take me to your best friend's house_

_Normally we're making out_

_Oh yeah_

_Take me to your best friend's house_

_I loved you then and I love you now_

_Don't take me tongue tied_

_Don't wave no good bye_

_Don't...right!_

_Tris:One, two, three, four_

_Don't leave me tongue tied_

_Let's stay up all night_

_I'll get real high_

_Slumber party;pillow fight_

_My eyes on your eyes_

_Like Peter Pan up in the sky_

_My best friend's house tonight_

_Let's bump the beats till beddy-bye_

_Me:Don't take me tongue tied_

_Don't wave no goodbye_

_Don't take me tongue tied_

_Don't kiss me good night_

_Don't..._

_Tris:Take me to your best friend's house_

_Go around this round about_

_Oh yeah_

_Take me to your best friend's house_

_I loved you then and I love you now_

_Both:Don't leave me tongue tied_

_Don't wave no goodbye_

_Don't leave me tongue tied_

_Don't..._

_Don't leave me tongue tied_

_Don't wave no goodbye_

_Don't leave me tongue tied_

_Don't..._

When we finished the classroom erupts in applause. The teacher is smiling so big it's Amity, and she really is Amity. We go back to our seats and out friends say how good we are. I had to stomp on Zeke's foot because he talked about the chemistry and wiggled his eyebrows. puts up the grades.

**Willstina:B**

**Zauna:B+**

**Urlene:B**

**Lauren and Lynn:B+**

**Matthita:C-**

**Peter and Drew:D**

**Al and Eric:D+**

**Fourtris:A+**

Nita complains about her grade and the bell rings. We head to Gym and that's mostly Coach Amar telling us to get our shit together and that we have a week to get into shape. When it's time to go home I stop Tris in the parking lot.

"What do you need?" she asks.

"W-well I-I was wondering if y-you...uh," I stutter and chicken out. "Needed a ride to Zeke's party."

"I'm riding with Christina," she says. "Maybe next time."

"Okay. Need a ride home?"

"Yeah, thanks."

She hops in my black truck and I drop her off. I go home and see a note from Marcus.

_Tobias,_

_I'm out of town for the next 2 weeks. No parties while I'm gone. It better be spotless when I get back our else._

_P. going into my alcohol stash_

Yes! 2 weeks with no beatings! I go upstairs and find myself, yet again, thinking about Tris.


	5. The Divergent

**Tris's POV**

"Tris!" Tori bursts into my room. I grab my glasses and look over at my clock. 3:30. Why is Tori waking me up at this hour? The sun isn't even up. Unless...oh no! No no no! It's too soon, I'm not ready! I look at Tori and she nods.

"No, this can't be happening." I whisper.

"I'm sorry Tris."

"Why me?"

"I wanted a better fate for you, I really did."

"Can you tell me more about it? Mom didn't tell me much."

"Okay. I'll tell you all I know. Your mother and father were spies. When you were little your mother had quit so you and your brother could live normal lives. You remember how your father was always away on trips? Well, he never quit. One day he was killed, someone shot him. They eventually tracked you down and killed your brother. Your mother tried everything to stop it but they had her tied up to a chair. You were luckily at a sleepover. Your mother wasn't killed because her ex-coworkers showed up just in time. Your mother had signed you up for those self defense classes for a good reason. 2 years ago they escaped from prison."

"Mom met David 2 years ago."

"She thought you needed a more, fatherly figure. It turns out that David was one of the people who killed your father and brother."

"I knew there was something about him."

"He killed your mom last night."

"WHAT?!"

"I'm so so sorry. They're coming for you next. We're moving in with an old family friend of yours. They have 2 sons who go to your school though. They're names are Hana Pedrad, Zeke Pedrad, and Uriah Pedrad. You know Zeke and Uriah."

"We're leaving today, right?"

"Right now actually. I've packed all your belongings."

I look around my room and it's almost empty. No wonder we didn't decorate. She knew this'd happen. I spot 2 suitcases in her hands and 2 on the side of my bed. We're ready. We hop in her car and drive to Zeke and Uriah's. We knock on the door and Hana, their mom, opens it. She sits us down and we start talking.

"Hi Tori, Tris. Tris, you might not remember me, I've only met you once when you were 1." Hana says.

"Do Zeke and Uriah know?" Tori asks.

"No, I was hoping Tris could tell them...everything. I was a spy and best friends with your mom, Tris. Their dad was partners with your dad and was in the same situation. For some reason, they only came after you. I know why."

"Why? Why me?" I ask.

"Tris. You have...unique powers. Someone born every 1,000 years is born with special powers." Hana says. "You are that person. You can control fire, water, earth, and air. You also have mind control powers. You move things with your mind and can read people's minds."

"This person is called the Divergent." Tori adds. "I am your guardian. You must learn how to use these powers on your own though."

"So let me get this straight, I have magical powers and people want to either use me for something or kill me." They nod. "Awesome." I say sarcastically.

"Can you go tell Zeke and Uriah...everything?" Hana asks. I nod and start walking upstairs. "Oh and Tris," Hana says. I look back. "Don't tell anyone else about you being Divergent." I nod and then go into Zeke's room and then Uriah's room.

"Zeke, wake up." I say. His eyes flutter open and he whispers, "Tris?"

"I need to tell you and Uriah something."

"What?"

"Let me get Uriah first."

I go into Uriah's room and wake him up. Zeke comes in and we sit on the floor. I tell them everything. They listen and their eyes widen at some parts and then after I explain how I'm the Divergent they gasp.

"So you have awesome super powers?" they ask.

"Yeah, but I don't know how to use them." I say.

"I can help train you." Uriah says.

"How?" I ask.

"Because I'm the half Divergent." he says.

"WHAT?!" Zeke and I exclaim. Hana and Tori come in.

"Did you find out about the half Divergent?" Tori asks. Zeke and I nod.

"What does the half Divergent do?" I ask.

"The half Divergent has half the powers. Uriah can control water and fire." Hana says. "I told him about his job when he was 7. He's supposed to train you."

"I thought Tori said I have to learn on my own." I say.

"You do, you have to learn earth, air, and mind control on your own." Tori tells me.

"And how do I tie into all of this?" Zeke asks.

"You were born into the wrong family apparently." Hana smirks. Zeke groans and nods.

"So can we go back to sleep?" Zeke and Uriah asks.

"It's time for school though," Tori says. We look at the clock. 7:30. Damn it.

_TIME SKIP_

"So are we just supposed to continue our normal live?" I ask Zeke and Uriah.

"Yes." they both reply.

We get out of Zeke's car and go into the school. I go to my locker and grab the books. I head to first period and take my seat between Christina and Four.

"Why do you look so tired?" Christina asks.

"Not enough sleep." I reply. The bell rings and the teacher comes in. He talks about whatever and I almost fall asleep. The bell rings, waking me up from my half-asleep daze and I head to my next class. While I'm at my locker Four comes up to me.

"Hey, uh Tris." he scratches the back of his neck.

"Yeah?"

"I was um...wondering if you, I don't know uh..."

"Oh my god, spit it out man!"

"Do you wanna go out with me?"

"...What?"

"Do you wanna be my girlfriend?"

"..."

"I understand. It's okay is you-"

I cut him off by kissing him.

"So I take that as a yes?" he grins.

"I would love to be your girlfriend."

"Awesome!"

"But I have to warn you."

"What? Are you like married or do you have a child or something like that?"

"No! Nothing like that. It's just...I'm a bit messed up."

"I don't care."

"Okay."

With that I go to my next class. Why are all my classes so damn boring? After forever, the bell rings and Four walks me to lunch. We walk into the cafeteria hand in hand. I get some glares from the girls but I don't care. We walk to the table and then Four tells me he's going to get us food.

"Are you and Four dating?" Christina asks. I nod and smile. The girls squeal and I roll my eyes.

"Four hasn't had a girlfriend since..." Shauna trails off.

"He's never had a girlfriend." Lauren realizes.

"I was starting to think the guy was-" Lynn gets cut off by all of us.

"LYNN!" we exclaim.

"Just thinking out loud here." Lynn puts up her hands.

Four comes back with 2 burgers, 2 cakes, and 2 sodas. I give him a kiss on the cheek then start eating. Within 2 minutes I'm done with my burger. Another minute and my cake is gone. Everyone stares at me in shock.

"How can you stay in shape when you eat like that?!" Mar exclaims. I shrug and drink the rest of my soda. The bell rings and we head to class.

_TIME SKIP_

I'm getting into Zeke's car when I hear my name being called. I whip around and see Four.

"Tris! I was wondering if you wanted to go to dinner tomorrow?" he asks.

"I'd love to." I reply.

"Pick you up at 6!"

_TIME SKIP_

"Ready to start training?" Uriah asks me.

"Hell yeah!"

We walk to the basement and he picks up a lamp beside a couch. He enters some password on the little tablet thing that was under the lamp. C-A-K-E. Of course. The couch falls back and there's a staircase. We walk down it and there's a whole training area!

"This used to be my mom's. She knew I was half-Divergent and had this made for me." Uriah explains. "Anyways, ready to train?"

I nod.

_TIME SKIP__**(I'm not writing the whole training session.)**_

I go to the guest room I'm staying in, Tori is next door, and flop down on the bed. I fall asleep with so much on my mind. I made a fireball today. What should I wear to my date with Four? I'll ask the girls. I shouldn't had trust David. My mom is dead. I haven't even had time to grieve. How can I trust in this world without my family?


	6. OMG!

**Tris's POV**

I wake up in the middle of the night because my phone is ringing. Will. Oh my god, it's 4:30 in the morning, what does he want. I answer and I can hear him panting through the phone. A sob escapes him and I'm really worried.

"Will, what's wrong?" I ask.

"Come to the hospital that's 2 blocks away from the school."

"What? Why?"

"It's Christina." And with that I run to get Uriah and Zeke. Zeke has his own car so we can get there faster. We leave a note for Tori or Hana and we're out the door. We get there as soon as possible and see all our friends in the waiting room. Will tells us about how they had a fight and how she stormed out of his house. Apparently she was driving to the Pedrad's to talk to me when she was in a car crash. When he finishes his story the doctor comes out and says, "hello, are you the friends and boyfriend of Miss Kravitz?" We nod. "Where's her parents?"

"Her dad died when she was 7 years old and her mother is in Paris right now for a business trip. Her little sister is 12 years old and at a sleepover all the way across town. She was staying at my house with me and my sister." Will says.

"Well Miss Kravitz is in a very...serious condition. She has lost a lot of blood and she needs a new kidney. She needs someone to donate a kidney and some blood." The doctor says.

"I'll do it." Will says.

"It's not that simple. Miss Kravitz has the rarest blood type in the world, HH." The doctor says.

"My blood type is HH. I'll do it." I say.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I will be Christina's donor."

"Okay then, Miss...?"

"Prior. Beatrice Prior."

"Okay then, I'll be right back."

The doctor leaves and Four drags me to a corner.

"Why'd you do that?" Four asks.

"Do what?"

"Offer to be Christina's donor."

"My blood type is the same as hers and I thought, "why not a kidney while I'm at it?" So now I'm her donor. Look, it's sweet you're worried about me but I'll be fine. I need to get back now." I kiss him on the cheek and go back to our friends. The doctor says that I can do it now. I nod and go with him.

* * *

It's been a week since the incident. Everything's back to normal because since I'm The Divergent my powers helped me get right back on my feet. Christina won't stop thanking me and I keep telling her it was nothing. I'm starting to trust these people more. Uriah's helped me so much with my training. I've almost mastered fire. I'm at school right now at lunch. I see my friends and sit down with them. We talk about random stuff for a while. Zeke cancelled the party cause his mom told him he couldn't have one. All of the sudden I feel a sharp pain in my head. The table starts shaking and then stops. Did I do that? Uriah and Zeke give me looks and I look at them sheepishly, clutching onto my head.

"What was that?" Marlene asks.

"Couldn't be an earthquake." Shauna says.

"Oops, kicked the table too hard again," Uriah covers. Marlene laughs and kisses his cheek. I give him a look that says, "thanks". And go back to eating.

"So Tris, do you wanna do something after school?" Four asks while everyone is off in their own little worlds.

"Sorry, I'm busy." I say.

"What are you doing?"

"I told you I'm tutoring Uriah."

"You've been spending a lot of time with Uriah lately."

"Well he needs the help."

"He may be Uriah but he isn't that stupid."

"Four, he's like my brother. I like you. Only you. Besides, look at him and Marlene." They're feeding each other cake. It's too fluffy for me but it's adorable for them.

"Okay but are you really tutoring him?"

"Yes, do you trust me?" He nods. "Good."

* * *

"So Tris, you've mastered fire. Now it's time for water." Uriah says. "Oh and about lunch today, your mind control powers are coming in sooner than expected. It usually goes fire then water then earth then air. Last is mind control. You may be the most powerful Divergent ever."

"Well that's nice to know." I say. He laughs. We train for a bit until I get us both soaked. Do not try to make a tsunami without mastering how to make a proper water bubble in the air first. He wipes the water of his face and scowls. Then he grins and I run up all the way to the front yard, but before I can go anywhere else I get tackled by him.

**Tobias's POV**

I decide to stop by Zeke's and surprise Tris. They should be studying now. I drop by and see Uriah and Tris both soaking wet in the front yard. Uriah is on top of Tris so it doesn't look good from where I'm standing. But I trust Tris so I go up to them and clear my throat. They look at me and start laughing.

"What? What's so funny?" I ask.

"We must look ridiculous!" Tris exclaims.

"It's not my fault you got me soaked!" Uriah says.

"That's only because you're bad at what you do!" Tris says.

"I'm an awesome teacher and you know that!" Uriah says.

"Wait, I thought Tris was tutoring you." I say suspiciously.

"She is but we decided to take a break and she said she wanted to learn how to surf one day. So I said that I'd teach her one day and she asked if I had a board. I said yes so I went to go get one. I showed her all the positions when she turned on the sprinklers. I was surprised and fell face first. I hugged her to get her wet too. She wiggled out of my grip and ran. Now we're here." Uriah explains. Part of me says he's lying but I don't question it.

"Oh okay." I say. I turn around and leave.

**Tris's POV**

After Four leaves Uriah and I go dry off. We're watching a movie when we hear a gun go off.


	7. NOT AN UPDATE

**Sorry to disappoint you, this isn't an update. I'm just saying that the hospital part is important to the story. Some people have been saying that it's a little random. If it wasn't important to the story I'd get it but it is. I'm not saying anything, but it is important. I'll try to update. Sorry, I've just had writer's block. I have the main idea, I just need details. Sorry!**


End file.
